This invention relates generally to liquid storage tanks and more particularly concerns portable high-volume tanks for storing water to be used in emergency situations, such as fighting fires.
It is a common practice to use portable water storage tanks in fighting fires where no natural reservoir is available. It is often desirable and sometimes critical that the portable tanks be rapidly collapsed for removal, either because the fire-fight is ended or because the tank needs to be relocated to a different site to fight the same or a different fire. Often the tank needs to be moved before its stored water has been fully discharged. Draining the tank is typically accomplished by use of a drain hole near or in the tank bottom and collapsing the tank liner toward the drain hole to shift the remaining water toward the drain. Depending on the remaining water volume, the process can be quite time consuming.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a high-volume portable water storage tank that can be very rapidly drained. It is also an object of this invention to provide a rapidly drainable high-volume portable water storage tank having a discharge structure that will not compromise the water storage integrity of the tank.